Studies will be carried out to examine the effect of bacteriophage T7 unwinding protein on T7 induced nucleases which have a role in genetic recombination. Experiments will be conducted to determine the effect of the unwinding protein on the rate of nucleolytic activity and to determine if the unwinding protein interacts with the nucleases to form a protein complex. This information will be continuously explored with the eventual goal of producing an in vitro recombinant DNA molecule.